Death Note: The Last Note
by E.B. Locke
Summary: All evidence of her was destroyed after the identity of Kira had been uncovered- The investigation was about Light Yagami, not her or anyone else affiliated with Mihael Keehl. Classified information released by the SPK, with the consent of the new L.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Death Note, and the characters are Tsugumi Ohba's and Takeshi Obata's. I OWN NOTHING!

WARNING: The following is written by a complete amateur. Also, expect foul language and violence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Everything was a blur. A hazy, indistinct, unfocused blur.

The sirens. The yelling. The footsteps pounding on the hospital floor. She tried to zone in on any distraction available to keep her mind off the pain, but the blinding light and the annoying old crone in the uniform were both making that nearly impossible.

In the end, all that was left to do was _push_.

_Hard_.

So this is what she got for getting knocked up by the Mafia, the woman mused. But this was good; Once it was all over and done with, and he saw the baby, they would be together forever, with all unhappy memories of arguments and unfaithfulness forgotten. This was what she had been dreaming of for months. They could finally live together in peace.

There was one final, excruciating jolt of pain, but then she heard the newborn cry, and everything was worth it.

She dimly registered a soft, squirming bundle being put into her arms, a voice telling her it was a girl, and felt a wave of relief rush over her. The baby was healthy, with beautiful, shocking blue eyes, and little by little, her own pair started to focus, which made the young woman notice two very important things-

One- That it was rather strange the baby's father wasn't there beside her.

And two, she realized, feeling hot tears start to distort her vision again- Neither she, nor him, nor anyone in their family had blue eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's Note: Uh, brownie points for trying? :D Yes? Well, all I could hope for was that the chapter made sense, really. It's very short, I know, but I just needed a place to start.


	2. Chapter 2: Chicago

Disclaimer: The original world of death note belongs to GENIUSES Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. _I_ just perfected it. :)

WARNING: The following is written by a complete amateur. Also, expect foul language and violence.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2: Chicago  
**

"........Well?"

_Silence._

Although the young man's voice cut through the air, sharper than a razor blade, none of the men bothered to try summoning the courage to answer. Because they knew that Mello would not be happy with their reply. And if Mello wasn't happy, then the Boss sure as hell wouldn't be happy. And no one wanted that.

The blond's gaze wandered from face to face, the look in his eyes even making a few of the gang members wince. Deciding that they needed a little more incentive, he then proceeded to unwrap a bar of chocolate in his hands, tearing off a piece with a dramatic flourish.

"C_raack_".

"I know a guy."

Once there was an answer, almost at once the disquietude around them seemed to vanish. The only person whose body didn't loosen up was the one who called himself Mello. The newest addition to their group. The one with the crazy eyes.

Instead, Mello was thinking; It was true that normally, finding someone fit for the job would not be a problem, but the words came from Zakk Irius, an incompetent guy who made a lot of screw-ups in the past.

He broke off another piece of chocolate. Irius was well connected. He used to work for many organizations in the past, and it was also rumored that a few of them had to do with shipping and trade.

Could he have possibly known people who were trading with the Japanese?

Irius stared at him intently, interpreting the others silence as permission to go on. "Back in the nineties I worked for this guy who sold weapons to the Japanese Military. Definitely one of the big fish when it came to shipping and trade. 'King', I think his name was. Well, that's what they told us to call him..."

Mello grinned, and for a moment, there seemed to be something....unbalanced about the expression on his smooth, pale face.

"_Craack_".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the year 2012, Chicago, Illinois -also dubbed "Crook County", "Murder City", and many other names that hinted a negative connotation- was commonly thought of as one of the most crime-ridden cities in America. There were the high-school dropouts, the corrupt liberal politicians, the burglars...

And then, there was the organized crime.

The Brotherhood.

Founded in the late 1980's by a man they referred to as "King", they quickly took over the alleys of downtown Chicago, making it a point to set up their work overseas, selling arms and valuable information concerning the American military. In little more than a decade, nearly half of the residents of Downtown Chicago fled to more northern parts of the city, leaving it as a strictly tourist area. The mob had ears everywhere, and more and more countries were becoming interested in what those ears were hearing.

What happened soon after could have been considered both a blessing and a curse. Kira.

The Japanese wanted information on the actions the most influential country in the world was planning to take, yet the President was refusing to say anything on the matter. So they started listening to what the Brotherhood had to say.

By the year 2012, King was, of course, long gone. As were most present-day criminals. And in the blink of an eye, one of the largest, most feared and respected organizations in the United States of America was left in the delicate hands of an eighteen year old girl.

At the moment, said girl had parked her Jeep in front of what seemed to be an old, abandoned warehouse, and jumped out, slamming the doors to her vehicle.

The metal doors of the building slid open before she had the chance to kick them down.

"What," she snapped, "the _hell_ is going on?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Note: WOW! Finally done. I'm glad I managed to finish the chapter. At first, I couldn't think of where to start. I know the in the manga, the year was 2009, but in this case, I chose to follow the anime and make the setting in 2012. This story will be a sort of mix between the anime and manga.


End file.
